


Misplaced

by dinoburger



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Self-cest, how do tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoburger/pseuds/dinoburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lonely life, when you feel like you don't belong, like no one wants you, that your presence is a burden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> I always hate it when the earls act too sweet towards each-other. They're lemons. They have lemon-styles.
> 
> but this is still kinda really awkward I dunno it's old I can't be stuffed to change it
> 
> whether it's lemonzest or friendship is up to you, reader
> 
> just enjoy.

He sat by the edge of the fountain, holding his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees, staring at the floor and grumbling to himself.

Although, for the moment, everything had been sorted out, his creator had fixed the problem she had made, she had helped him, yet he still felt unsure. His mind whirred, his sour thoughts evenly churned away, not increasing nor decreasing, like an old engine rumbling.

He didn’t look up as the foot steps echoed through the empty castle, slowly approaching him, silently being seated beside him with only the faint rustle of the other’s clothing to tell him of his actions. They sat in silence together, before the troubled one’s eyes slid up to meet those of the newcomer, those dark eyes untelling but for the slight irritation and displeasure that showed, his mouth a hard line. The other blinked, his own eyes seemed soft with neutral calm, curiosity only just visible.

“Hmm, is something the matter?” He finally spoke.

“I-I feel a little troubled.” The black clad Earl admitted.

There was a pause, he looked back at the ground, sighing, he kicked one of his feet.

“What troubles you?” the other lemon-man asked.

“Mmmmrgh. I feel….Our creator never wanted us….” he has trouble expressing such delicate emotions, it’s confusing for him, his voice hesitating and unsteady. “She left me out here in this castle….Alone. Sh-she only cared because of her…Peeps.”

At this, the one dressed in white couldn’t help but look a little concerned, he put a hand to his troubled friend’s face. “She cared enough to make me for you, she may not understand our lemon-ways but she tried.”

“Mmmmm…I am not sure, she is my glob, but to her, I am just….The thing that never meant to happen. Maybe I will never be at peace, maybe…. I’ll just be that awful thing that no one ever wanted.” He makes this noise of irritation, but his hands are shaking, his eyes shut tightly. “I will walk this place only as a stain, not even my creator can accept me, I look at her people and see only her perfection yet here…Nothing! There was nothing right about me! I was a mistake, j-just another one of her problems! I am a mistake! Mistake!” he cried.

Most people, at this point, would offer some sort of comfort, maybe a hug, or gently hold his hand, or just kind words. But the lemon-man knew this would only serve to make things worse. So he stood up, and with a hard shove, pushed the other lemon backwards into the fountain, quickly diving in after him.  
The black dressed lemon let himself sink to the bottom, staring up, the water was shockingly cold, bubbles blurred around him. He opened his mouth, feeling the coolness on his tongue, his soaked clothes weighed him down as he felt the rough bottom on his back.

He heard the muffled splash and a new cloud of bubbles as the second Earl came after him, he saw those dark eyes matching his own, even with the blur and sting of water, yet there was something odd about his expression. He was smiling down at him as he floated above, the disturbed water gently rocking him back and fourth up near the surface.

When they both stood up again, he was still staring at him with that smile, now clearer to see. “We don’t always have to be made for our creator. She didn’t create you for a purpose, maybe all she wanted was for you to find your own purpose? You don’t live to please her, so you are not a mistake. I was created with a purpose but maybe I shall not forever serve it, if one day you don’t need me anymore. I can find my own purpose.”

“I will always need you, even if it is not your purpose.” Then he did something unexpected, throwing his arms around him and pulling him into a crushing grip, their wet clothes pressed against each-other was uncomfortable but hardly enough to make him stop.

“I….I need you too.”


End file.
